Broken
by PrecursorCal5
Summary: The officers of 4077 decide to call in Sydney when they question a patient's state of mind.
1. BJ's Triumph

(A/N: I own all eleven seasons of the MASH series and love it to death. The original series, not the remake.)

Chapter One: B.J.'s Triumph

Today was quiet and slow. Everyone expected to hear the P.A. system crackle to life and Klinger to announce the sudden arrival of wounded, but all was silent. The boredom was so unbearable that everyone did whatever they could do to kill time. Cockroach races. Peeking through the hole in the shower tent and watch nurses shower. Poker games. Painting. Listening to confessions. Knitting a new dress to get a Section 8. Making love with a nurse in the Supply tent. The list of activities goes on and on and on.

Nurse Abel gasped for breath after her lips left Hawkeye's. She moaned softly as his lips traveled across her blushed cheek and down the side of her neck. "Oh, Hawkeye," she whispered with a smile.

"You say something, Lieutenant?" Hawkeye asked as he nibbled on her lobe.

"Are you sure we won't be interrupted?" she asked. She smiled when he replied with a groan. "Just thought I should ask."

The two jumped with B.J. barged in unexpectedly.

B.J. grinned like an idiot when he caught the two in each other's arms. "I guess this means I win the bet. Oh, Klinger!"

"What bet?" Hawkeye asked with a scowl.

"Klinger and I made a bet that you were off somewhere with a nurse. I said it was with Nurse Abel in the Supply Tent. Klinger said you were with Nurse Cambell in the back seat of a jeep."

Klinger face turned sower when he came to B.J.'s side and saw Hawkeye with Nurse Abel. "You're killing me here, Captain," he complained.

"I guess that means you own me twenty dollars," B.J. pointed out gently as he played with his mustache.

Klinger muttered angrily in Arabic as he slammed the twenty dollar bill in the captain's palm and stormed off.

"Well another day, another dollar," B.J. thought out loud.

"What do you want?!" Hawkeye demanded.

"Potter is asking for all the officers. Sounds important," B.J. answered.

"I guess that means we're done here," Nurse Abel said mad as she stormed out of the Supply Tent.

Hawkeye eyed B.J. with a vengeance before smacking him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" B.J. exclaimed.

"You know what! You interrupted my date with one of the hottest nurses in camp!"

"Oh, you'll get over it. Maybe." B.J. replied before Hawkeye followed him to Potter's office.

On the way, they ran into Winchester, Margret, and Father Mulcahy. "Ah, Pierce," Charles began with a smug voice, "I see Hunnicutt interrupted your dictation?"

"Oh, dear," Father Mulchahy quietly murmed.

"Never mind that!" Margret yelled, "What have you two done to make the Colonel call for us?!"

"Oh, us? Nothing," B.J. replied innocently.

"We already know what Pierce was doing," Charles murmured and caused B.J. to laugh.

"Oh, pipe down!" Margret barked.


	2. The Potter's Call

(A/N: Thank you, readers for taking an interest in my fanfic. I was a little afraid that no one would read it. I hope you like it. I promise a terrific adventure.)

**Chapter Two: The Potter's Call**

The officers argued who was to blame all to Potter's office. Margret insisted their unexpected summon from their C.O. was the result of something idiotic that B.J. and Hawkeye. Charles said it was her "vexatious ranting." "Maybe the light shining off your BIG BALD head is finally getting to him," Hawkeye said with a smug smile.

Father Mulchahy whistled loudly. "Please! Please! Fighting doesn't solve anything. I'm sure none of us are to blame. In fact, it may just be something that concerns the whole camp."

Margret took a deep breathe to calm down. "You're probably right, Father. We shouldn't be fighting."

"Voice from above tell you that, Father?" Hawkeye joked.

A small smile came across Mulchahy's face. "The Lord moves in mysterious ways, Hawkeye."

"You know…" B.J. began as an idea came to him. "Why don't we just ask Klinger? I'm sure he would know."

"Great idea, Beej," Margret replied before they all ran into Klinger's officers, leaving Charles in their dust.

Charles stood still where he was. "Cretins," he muttered as he walked in after the stampede. There on the floor with a dozens of important documents he found Klinger being mobbed by his peers.

"I don't know why Potter called you all in his office," the Lebanese company clerk insisted.

"Oh, Klinger!" Margret complained.

"But-" Klinger began.

"But what?" Hawkeye asked.

"An important man called for Potter," Klinger answered, "A CIA man."

"CIA? Who was he? What did he want?" Margret asked. There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't know. I was listening on the other line. I fell as a result of you barging in and Potter yelling, 'Klinger! Get off the phone!'" Klinger explained, slightly irritated.

"Klinger! Send them in!" Potter yelled from his desk.

As they entered the office, Charles had to get all smug "Colonel, I hope this doesn't take too long."

"QUIET!"

Charles whimpered.

Potter took a very deep sigh. "I apologize. I was just on the phone with Colonel Flagg discussing something that concerns this whole camp."

All in the room, except Potter, looked at Father Mulchahy. "What's wrong?" Potter asked.

"It's an inside joke, Colonel," Father Mulchahy explained.

"The agent from CIA? What did he want, Colonel?" Margret asked.

"Three Korean prisoners were captured. Colonel Flagg has ordered they be detained here temporarily." Potter answered.

"Why here?" B.J. asked.

"He believes the prisoners have important information. He has written authority to have them detained here until some guards from Seoul arrive to escort them back for interrogation."


End file.
